All Because of One Hyper Girl
by freakypetachick
Summary: [RenjiXIchigo] Ichigo starts to notice his feelings for his friend Renji becuase of one hyperactive girl. And he doesnt know Renji feels the same way. YAOI! Yes there is an OC but its a RenjiXIchigo fic. SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Ello!

Title: All Because of One Hyper Girl

Pairing: RenjiXIchigo and side ShuuheiXOC

Rating: M

Warnings: OC, probably a bit OOC, smut, yaoi,maybe non-con?

I don't own bleach. We all know that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Renji this is why i told you not to let her guilt trip you into buying things for her!"

"Well she did that pouty face thing and i couldn't help it!"

"God your such a baka. What did you get her that would make her this fucking hyper?"

"Um...three soy Carmel macchiatos, some jolly ranchers, and some bubble gum..."

"YOU URASTONKACHI! YOU LET HER HAVE ALL THAT SUGAR AND CAFFEINE!?!?!?"

"He forgot about the strawberry ice cream too!" Hanko said jumping up and down on Ichigos bed.

"Renji I really hate you right now." The substitute shinigami said.

"AW! Ichi-kun don't hate Ren-chan!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The guys said in unison. The very hyper girl, jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. She was wearing a black mini skirt, neon green fishnets, a black t-shirt with a rainbow cup cakes on it, and unicorn hair clips in her long purple hair.

Ichigo sighed, "First you come along, and then I get stuck with..." dramatically points downstairs, "HER! She doesn't seem like someone who could help me take down fucking arrancar in Ikkaku and Yumichicka's absence!"

"Ichigo don't under estimate her...you know about Yarichu. Look at her! Eleven squad chicks look innocent but could fucking kill you! I mean shes forth seat!"

"I guess..." The teen sighed once again,"Lets go down there before she destroys something else..."

"Yeah" So the men went down stairs to find little Hanko drooling over the TV.

"Hey what are you doing...OH MY GOD IS THAT GAY PORN?!?!?!?!" Ichigo all but screamed.

"Come watch with meeeee..."

"HELL NO!" The teen screamed again.

"But..." sad eyes... " Don't you like me Ichigo...?"

Ichigo turned around to talk to Renji but he wasn't there. Instead his eyes caught him sitting next to the hyperactive girl on the couch. "NO ICHI HATES ME"  
Then she began to bawl her eyes out.

"No no no no I don't hate you! stop crying! okay okay I'll watch your yaoi with you! okay?"

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow bipolar much?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo calmed the black clad girl down, and all three of them watched her LightXL porn.

Strangely enough Ichigo noticed his red haired friend didn't have a problem with this. He didn't even say anything earlier. And the thing that was bothering him the most was...

He was enjoying this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Next Day

Ichigo woke up to see Renji's face in his.

"Help me." The orange haired teen didn't understand the plea until his friend backed up. The usually out of times red head was wearing tight, black, skinny jeans,  
a neon shade red fishnet top, and black strawberry hair clips in his pulled out, blood red locks. Expect for the hair clips, the sight was highly arousing to the teen.

"Ichigo stop staring. And if you think its funny shes just waiting for you to wake up to do this to you too." Renji smiled. Ichigo was fucking drooling at him.  
God sometimes he hated that girl, but other times...he just wanted to hug her and chant arrigato and never let go. "But you probably wouldn't mind though,  
cause you wear tight ass jeans all the time. I don't."

Ichigo wasn't even listening to what the other was saying. He was too busy still fantasizing about touching Renjis tattoos, which he could clearly see right through the skin tight fishnet. Not only did he want to touch them, he wanted to touch all of Renji.

Realizing his thoughts, Ichigo freaked out a bit and hid under his covers. But it was too late. The bouncy girl had heard Renji talking and ran into the room. And jumped right onto Ichigo. "TIME FOR YOUR MAKEOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

So Hanko dragged Ichigo into his sisters room, which she had taken over since his family went on vacation to America. "Okay strip to your boxers!"

"Right now? With you and...Renji here?"

"Yeah duh how am I supposed to put sexy clothes on you if I'm not here silly!"

"But what about Renji..."

"I cant have him going and changing now can I? he already tried to once! Hes staying in my sight at all times. NOW STRIP"

Ichigo did as she said, a huge blush on his face as he took off his pants.

The other male in the room though was about to get a major nosebleed. He couldn't look at the berry. He couldn't.

After two hours of rummaging through bags of clothing, forcibly applying eye liner, and unneeded touching, the orange haired teen was finally finished.  
"Can you please tell us why you dressed us like this? And where the hell did you get these clothes?"

Ichigo looked at his outfit. Skin tight black jeans like Renjis, but with several different colored belts hanging on his hips. One pink, one blue, one silver, one purple, one orange. And for his shirt, it was just another skin tight article of clothing, expect it was a black long sleeved sweatshirt that was left open, so you could see his chest and abs. He didn't have hair clips like Renji but did have a black pleather choker around his neck, with a dagger charm. Both he and Renji wore black boots.

"I got the clothes for Shuuhei for when, he comes to the real world he'll have some sexy clothes. And your in them cause me and Orihime are going to a club later and we wanted you guys to come with us. Whether you like it or not." Hanko had the most devious smirk ever. Oh how she knew Renji would have to pay her back for this later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed or added the story alert thingy! No lemon in this chapter but next chapter hell yes!

The song mentioned is Satisfaction by Benny Benassi.

Points to first chapter. All that other junk is there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay now I have to change!"

"Not in front of us you dont."

"Yup I am darlings. Plus wouldnt you_ want_ to see a girl running around in her underwear?"

"I..uh..uh..I"

"Oh my god! Ichi your gay! Thats so cute! Now you and Renji could like, go out!"

"Nani?"

Renji had the most shocked look on his face. He hadnt told Ichigo he was gay, in fear of a bad reaction. Oh how he just wanted to melt into the floor boards right now...

"Oops I thought he knew. Sorry Ren-chan"

Then Hanko began to get changed. Between picking the perfect clothes, doing her hair, and applying the just right amount of her neon blue eye liner, it took her about four hours to get ready.

Not soon after, Orihime showed up at the house wearing her sexiest clothes. I mean her boobs were popping out of the tiny shirt. The orange haired male, _didnt_ really find the picture all that arousing to girls dismay. She had worn this stupid outfit for _him_! God guys were such bakas.

When it was dark, they headed out to the nightclub Hanko had been talking about all day. And amazingly they got right in when both girls shoved the other two towards the security gaurds. Inside it was _hot_, and _sweaty_. Trance dance blared over the mob of people, and the scent of liquor and smoke polluted the air. Bright lights swept over thier bodies as they made thier way to the bar. The girls ran to the floor to find random men/women to dance with. Leaving Renji and Ichigo standing at the bar.

"You guys want anything?"

"Yeah two beers" The red head said.

"Renji...I cant drink im only 15!"

"Shut up. You arent old enough to be in the club either."

"Good point."

"Damn right it is." Their bottles of beer came and they both sipped on them happily. At first Ichigo thought his tasted disgusting, but he adapted to the tatse.

Five or six bottles later, found the berry with his jacket off, and thrown somewhere, and him begging Renji to dance with him. Renji wanted to just ravish the teen there, but he knew that wouldnt be the best choice. instead he gave into the others pleading and let himself be dragged into the mob of people.

A steady beat was pumping out of the giant speakers. Lyrics swimming about the crowd.

_"Push me, and then just touch me"  
"Til I can get my"  
"Stasifation, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction"_

Brigning Ichigo close to him, Renji grinded with the teen.The said stubsitute shimagmi moved back against his friend, both of them creating a _hypnotic_ rythm. Which they never wanted to break.

Seeing the guy Renji had drooled over ever since he pulled that undress stunt in his school, rubbing against his body was too much for him. His eyes were glazed over in pure _lust_ as he pulled up Ichigos head and gave him a passoinate kiss.

The berry on the other hand was shocked. But the kiss was searing hot, and felt so right, that he kissed back. The both of them combining thier lust and hidden passion into one burning kiss. Licking and nipping the teens bottom lip, Renji asked for promisson to enter. The drunken little ornage haired teen gave right in, and a battle for dominace began. Renji won, and he searched and claimed every area of the others hot mouth.

By now, many girls and a few guys stopped dancing and we either passed out on the floor due to major nosebleeds, taking pictures,  
or drooling on thier shoes. Orihime was one of the unfortunate ones who were passed out, and Hanko was taping it on her cell phone,  
to enjoy later.

But niether of the guys cared about anyone else. The music and thier movements, and tounges dancing with eachother was _all_ that matterd.

When they finally did pull apart, due to lack of oxygen, Ichigo blushed and hid his face into the red heads chest, due to all the staring people. Renji on the other hand, had the biggest smile imaginable and hugging the berry close to his body. But feeling the embarrasment in the others reatsu, the older of the two, picked the teen up and ran out of the club to a little near by park.

'Damn them! How dare they leave!' Hanko thought. 'Well I better get Orihime and bring her home before some freak does.'

Back at the park, Ichigo was sitting in Renjis lap, kissing him once agian. The red head couldnt help but feel like he was taking advangate of the teen. But he had many dirty thoughts in his mind at the moment. Like Ichigo on all fours, wearing that choker but with a leash on it (Yes Renji is into that kinky stuff), or underneath him moaning out in pure extasy. The hard on Renji was sporting right now, must of been poking the other in the leg or something.

"Hey Ichi you wanna take this back to yer house?"

Fuck feeling like he was taking advantage of Ichigo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reviews make me happy and want to write more.

Smut next chapter woooo!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay I got to write today!

Okay heres the first smut chapter! Yay smut! -

Kind of hard to write cause I kept thinking of Axel and Zexion instead of Renji and Ichigo...weird.

I don't own bleach and never will. Which is probably a good thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hm. What Ren...ji?"

"Do you wanna take this back to yer house?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well lets go back to yer place, and you'll find out."

"Okay..." Ichigo giggled after as Renji picked him back up. Then the said red head shunpo'ed to the berry's home.

Once inside the house, the fukutaicho brought the other up to his room. Gently laying the teen on his bed, Renji then jumped up on top of the other, straddling his waist. Then, much to the red heads surprise, Ichigo grabbed the back of the tattooed ones neck, and passionately kissed him. He was even the one asking for entrance.

But Renji had to be in control so he allowed entrance, only to counter it, and dominate the teens hot mouth.

As the kiss became deeper, and more filled with lust, hands began to roam each others bodies, and soft thrusts started to occur. The substitute shimgami softly moaned as the other played with one of his pert nipples. This caused the red head to break the kiss and slowly lick his way, across the jaw, down the neck, stopping for only a second to suck on the sweet flesh, and then down to the said nipple, bringing it into his mouth, gently nibbling and sucking on it.

That caused even more slightly louder moans to erupt from Ichigo, who in turn bucked his hips up, to grind into the others. The thrust only resulted in Renji biting down hard on the berry's bud, causing blood to ooze from it, which oddly enough, turned both of them on, even more. The fukutaicho lapped it up, and then switched to the other, figuring the bud he had just made bleed, was abused enough.

Ichigo didn't like this. He felt the other was teasing him. He wanted friction. Badly. So he thrust his hips up again and again until finally, the red head thrust back. "Ren...ji...stoppp teasing...meee"

The older accepted the wish, and released the bud. But he kept his tongue on the others body at all times, running it down the orange haired teens torso, only stopping to rid him of those tight jeans he was wearing. Along with his black boxers. So Ichigo was left only with that sexy pleather choker on.

The red head smirked deviously as he got an idea. He slipped off the fishnet shirt he was sporting, and used it to tie Ichigos hands together, and attach them to the headboard of the bed. "Wha...what...are...you...doing..?"

Renji didn't reply, but he did back up to witness the site before him. If he thought he had a hard on before, well it must of doubled in size. His already tight pants felt unbearable. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the teen, sprawled out before him, legs slightly open, whimpering. Then the substitute shinigami said it...

"Please Renji...touch me...fuck me..."

The red head couldn't stop himself. Not that he wanted to. He leaped on top of the teen, and ground their erections together, going harder and harder, making both of them pant, and start to sweat.Renji only stopped once, so he could remove his pants (he isn't wearing underwear), so their raging hard ons could slide against each other, pure friction occurring causing them both pleasure as they moaned,kissed, and sweat.

"Ah..ah...RENJI!"

Ichigo screamed as he came hard onto both of their chests. The red head could feel his coming on, but stopped, and jumped off of the berry for a moment to grab something from his bag in the closet. He came back with a tiny tube of strawberry lube.

Quickly covering three fingers with the substance, Renji then probed the orange haired teens entrance, before plunging one finger into that deep heat. But the said teen tensed at the intrusion.

"Ichi..." the fukutaicho practically purred "you've got to relax..." Also to help he began licking the teens, re-harding cock.  
Which actually did make him relax.

The red head moved his finger around a bit, before adding another, and starting a scissoring motion. A scream ripped from Ichigos throat as the other curled his fingers inside his body, brushing against the berry's prostate. "Do...do...that...again...please..."

Renji complied, hitting it straight on this time, watching the berry squirm underneath him. He added the third finger, making the other gasp, and the red head moved up the teens body to kiss him.

After he stretched out Ichigo as much as he could, cause he didn't want to hurt his little virgin ass, Renji removed his fingers and lubed up his member. Gently he positioned himself in right in front of the teens entrance, and slowly pushed inside.

The orange haired shimigami wanted to claw at the others back, grip the sheets anything. But his arms were restricted, and the gasped and whimpered in pain as the red head still pushed his way in.

"Don't worry Ichi it will get better...I promise..."

When Renji was fully inside, he gave the berry a minute to adjust before sliding back out and thrusting himself back in. He did this a couple more times before he nailed that spot again. The spot the melted all Ichigos pain and created it into pure pleasure. Another loud moan escaped the teens throat. The red head picked up the others legs and threw them over his shoulders, and began to pound away hitting the substitute shinigamis prostate every time.

"OoOoOo Renji...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...AHHHH" A strangled cry ripped from Ichigo as he spilled his load, again, all over both their chests.

Feeling the berry tightening in on him, and the same berry screaming out his name caused Renji to come soon after.

The red head pulled out of the other and laid next to Ichigo, who then cuddled into his side and feel asleep. Though right before sleep attacked his own senses, he had one last thought,

"Tomorrow, I'll find out if this was the best or worst decision in my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!

Okay need to get back to downloading video for my KH amv I'm going to make. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay sorry for the late update. Hehe I'm such a lazy ass.

No smut this chappy TT-TT

points to chapter 1, all other junk there.

* * *

"RINGGGG RINGGGG RINGGGG"

Ichigos alarm clock went off, at 6 o'clock just like any other day. It might still be the weekend, but the teen was an early riser, he felt sleeping all day was just a waste.

"Okay..okay...I'm awake...huh? OWWWWW!"

The substitute shinigami only saw felt arms around his waist before registering the harsh pain in his head.

"Hmmm? Whats wrong Ichi? Your head hurt? Ya did get pretty slammed last right, you light weight."

"AH RENJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!?!?!"

But before the red head could answer, Ichigo had figured it out himself. Him naked, Renji naked,  
same bed, can only equal one thing...they fucked. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!"

Ichigo tried to jump out of his bed but to things were holding him back from doing so. One the fukutaicho was still holding on to him with all his might, and two the pain in his body was unbearable. Dual pains from his head and ass combined, to create an awful sensation. So the berry could only lay back down, and glare at the other.

"Look I'm sorry, you practically begged me for it."

"I did?"

"Yup sorry couldn't hold back. You looked so damn fuckable. Well you look fuckable anytime,  
but those clothes were so sexy on you. And then when we were dancing at the club, god the best night of my life."

"YEAH AND I'M IN FUCKING PAIN YOU ASS!"

"Look I'm really sorry Ichi. Forgive me? Cause I really do care about you, maybe even love you."

"Hmph, don't try to sweet talk me you fucking ass. By the way were the hell is the evil one?"

"Well...I dunno were she is..."

"I'm right here you dumbasses. Nice Renji finally laid little Ichi god, took long enough." The girl had walked into the house from Orihimes a few minutes earlier. Noting the quiet of the place, she snuck into Ichigos room to scribble on his face while he was sleeping. But seeing the berry in Renjis arms, she changed her mind and slipped into the closet,  
wanting to see what would go down when they woke up.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!?!?"

"Oh only the whole time Ichi."

"I HATE YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I HATE HATE HATE YOU!"

"Aw but Renji loves me doesn't he, huh? Don't cha Ren-chan?"

Ichigo turned his head to glare at the red head once again. Hanko stood against the wall, smirking and staring at him. "Well...uh...I cant...say...I hate you really..."

"YAY RENJI LOVES ME! Now Ichi, come on, you cant say that you didn't have a good fuck."

"I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

"What? Are you serious? I saw you, you only had like 7 beers. God your a light weight."

"SHUT UP I AM NOT!"

"Actually you are..."

"SHUT UP RENJI! NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

"Meh I don't feel like fighting with you anymore. I'm going to the store. I'll buy you some strawberries Renji." Then Hanko leaped over the teens bed, and out the window.

"Shes not funny."

"I know Ichi, come on lets calm you down. We both smell and need a shower."

"Fine, But you know..OWWW THAT FUCKING KILLS"

"Here I'll help you." Renji got up and swept Ichigo into his arms bridal style, and brought him to the bathroom.

"RENJI PUT ME DOWN! I CAN FUCKING WALK!"

"No you cant Ichi, trust me I know what your feeling."

"Wha..that means...who was it?" Suddenly the teen was very curious as Renji turned the faucet on, and began to run a bath.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh,aaa I don't know...nevermind..." The cutest blush was spreading across the berry's cheeks, and the red head couldn't help but smile.

"Shuuhei." He answered while lifting his koibito up, and placing him in the bath.

"Really? But I thought he was with Hanko?"

"He is. He dumped me for her. Said it wasn't normal for him. Didn't really like being with guys as much as girls."

"Oh...well that sucks..."

"But its okay. It wasn't really a real relationship to begin with. I think he just used me for sex."

"Renji...I...I feel so bad..."

"Don't, thats the past. The only thing that matters to me now is you Ichi. And I'm sorry for taking advantage of you yesterday. Can you forgive me?"

Ichigo looked deep into the others crimson eyes. He saw guilt, hurt, sadness, and hope in them. "Yes, I guess I do Renji."

"Good, I love you Ichi."

"Errr I love you too. AND STOP CALLING ME ICHI!"

Renji chuckled, then helped the teen shampoo his hair, as the said teen pouted. Ichigo washed himself though right before the red head slipped into the bath with him. They cuddled in the warm water, and kissed.

Ichigo actually did feel like he was falling for his friend. It was still weird though.

Neither of them heard the clicks outside the window.

"Hehehe just wait..."

* * *

That ending was so fluffy it makes me want to gag. Well to fluffy for me, anyway, which means it might not really be fluffy at all.

I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next week. No promises though.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! DO IT!!!!!! I'LL GIVE YOU ICHIGO RAMUNE AND POCKY IF YOU DO! mmmmm ichigo pocky...


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Sorry for the long update again. Well my friend bribed me into putting her into the story so yes there are two OCs now.

Also there is a new couple added too! -

Warnings: oral in this chapter

* * *

Kukki stood outside the window snapping pictures of the two men. God Ulquiorra and Grimmjow would have to pay her back for this.

Kukki frowned. "Stupid Grimmjow"

"Hey ya, what cha doin?"

"GAWH WHAT THE HELL?" Kukki's camera fell out of her hand, and onto the ground below smashing into pieces. She looked down to the ground seeing none other than Wonderwice. "GOD DAMNIT LOOK WHAT YOU DID?!?! THEY ARE GONNA KILL ME! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING FOLLOW ME!!!!"

"KUKKI HATES ME!!!!!" Wonderwice screamed before he ran off.

"Oh shit, if he gets hurt Tousen will kill me!" so jumping out of the tree Kukki ran after the blonde boy.

* * *

"KUKKI HATES ME!"

"Renji...what the fuck was that..."

"I dunno, sounded like it came for outside."

Both got out of the tub and ran over to the window. All they saw was two figures in white running out of Ichigos backyard. One with short blonde hair, the other with lime green pigtails.

"Renji...what where they doing in my backyard..."

"Taking pictures I think..."

"Huh were do you get that from?"

"There" The red head pointed at the smashed camera at the base of the tree near the window they were leaning out.

"That means GAWH THEY WERE TAKING PICS OF US! THOSE STALKERS!"

"What is all the screaming about you two?" Hanko walked into the bathroom with a candy cane sticking out of her mouth. "Hey nice size Ichi" raking her eyes down the teens body.

"GAWH! GET OUT I'M NAKED YOU FREAK!...and are you eating a candy cane? Its past fucking Christmas!"

"Ichigo here" the fukutaicho handed the berry a towel. Which the said teen quickly covered himself up with.

"Duh they are like practically free after Christmas. Everyone knows that."

"Hanko...get the fuck out..."

"Fine but I just came in here to tell you,I saw two arrancar going into a portal. In the front yard."

"Shit they were arrancar?"

"Yup most definitely. I know one was Wonderwice,. Urahara fought him once. The other one I don't have a clue about though. But she did seem kinda cute."

"Please don't start hitting on the enemy."

"Oh don't worry Ren-chan! I gotta stay faithful to Shuu! Except for that time I kissed Orihime. But he'll forgive me."

Ichigo looked at Renji. He could tell what she was saying was affecting him somehow. 'Well he probably still loves Shuuhei.' the teen thought to himself. So to try and cheer him up Ichi gave him a big hug.

"Meep! Well I'll let you two be alone if you know what I mean..."

"YOUR A PERV!"

"I know Ichi!" Hanko ran downstairs to make herself some yummy inari.

"Ichigo...I don't know why some arrancar would be taking pictures of us in the bath...but if they ever attack I promise to protect you."

"Aw thats really sweet Renji but you know it would be the other way around."

"NO! What are you saying berry-head?!?!?!"

"You know damn straight that I'm stronger than you!"

"So! You don't have to make me feel bad!"

"Oh Kami-sama please make him shut the fuck up."

"YOUR BEING MEAN AGAIN!"

* * *

Kukki brought Wonderwice back to Tousen once they arrived back in Hueco Mundo. She was walking down the bland hallway to her quarters when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Oi, did you get them?"

Behind her stood both Grimmjow and Ulquirroa, looking kind of annoyed. "Um there was a bit of a problem..."

"WHAT??!?!"

"Grimm calm down, Kukki please tell me you got the pictures of him though right?"

"Well no...but before you freak out I have to tell you something important." She looked down at the floor embarrassed. The female arrancar hated it when Ulquirroa was disappointed in her.

"Well what the fuck is it?"

"Well..you see...uh..."

"SPIT IT THE FUCK OUT! OR I'LL PULL THOSE PIG TAILS OFF YER HEAD!"

"Grimm don't threaten her..."

"Well...Ichigo was in the bath with another guy!" she said in one breath.

"Really now..."

"Ha it will only be more fun getting our new toy now, right Ulqui?"

"I suppose."

Grimmjow pulled the stoic arrancar to his chest and hugged him tightly. In return he was hugged back,  
and a gentle kiss was placed on his mask.

Kukki could only growl. She would do anything for the forth espada, and he had never even hugged her once. Stupid Grimmjow had to go and steal the man of her dreams away. Oh how she hated the teal haired one so.

"Well go back and find out who this man is. We expect results in two days."

"Yes Ulquirroa."

* * *

"Rennnjiii"

The argument turned into a fist fight, which then turned into a passionate fit of kissing and now this.  
The red head held down the others hips as he scrapped his teeth along the bottom of his berry's shaft,  
making his way up towards the head. When his tongue reached its destination, it toyed with Ichigos slit before dipping into it.

"Oh..yesss.."

The teen bucked his hips up again, only to fail at doing so. He threaded his hands into the fukutaichos long red locks, and slightly pulled on them.

The red head loved it and stopped his torture, and slid the throbbing man hood all the way till it hit the back of his throat. He created a suction that made the berry moan. Bobbing his head back and forth Renji looked up at the teen. He was flushed and panting, laying on the cool tile floor. Yet both their bodies were hot to the touch.

"Rennn Immma aaaaa" Ichigo released into the red heads mouth making him almost choke. But Renji lapped it all up, and crawled back up the berry's body, and kissed him, making him taste himself.

"Do you wanna know first-hand what happened last night?"

* * *

review if you want. If you do tell me if you think I'm going the right way with this...or you could give me some ideas... 


End file.
